Excuses (narukiba kibanaru doujin)
by madness sw
Summary: Naruto spends the night in a tent with Kiba that gets hot and heavy, and in the end, it turns into something a lot more meaningful. kibaxnaru kiba x Naruto yaoi PLEASE REVIEW! I get giddy when readers review... I do not own Naruto.
1. camping together

On his way back from a S-rank mission, the little fox boy felt tired and relieved. It was the first high ranked mission he has been given in since sasuke was brought back to Konoha, who was currently under house arrest. A vicious cult and series of missing nin was what the mission consisted of and was more than enough to exhaust him greatly. Tsunade sama was sick of hearing Naruto complain so instead of sending the ANBU, she sent Naruto alone. The leader of the cult was string enough to be a member of Akatsuki.

Trudging home with his tender arm in a sling, Naruto ran into Shikamarus team as they were camped in the woods. "Hey, Shikamaru, is that you?" Narutos shout seemed to have frightened skikamaru who was simply resting on a large rock covered in a soft bed of grass.

"Hey Naruto! What are you doing here?" Said Shikamaru lazily. When he heard about the mission, he was asked the same question. "My squad was sent find a runaway shinobi who was believed to have run into these part of the woods."

"Well why are you still here? Konoha is only like15 minutes away."

"True but I found this spot and I simply couldn't resist," Shikamaru streatched as he rolled over lazily onto his stomach. Naruto couldn't help but notice that his ass was sticking in the air. Suddenly his heart raced and he started to burn all over. "You should come lay down with me Naruto kun." Shikamaru had no idea how much of a sexual thrill his friend was getting from this. His only intentions were to tease Naruto so he'd be jealous.

"Naruto? Hey Naruto, is that really you?" Came a voice from his right. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Ino. I was just returning from a mission when I ran into this lazy ass." Using the word ass at the moment strangely only made him feel warmer.

"Well nice to see you here," she exclaimed cheerfully. "Why don't you join us for a meal around the campfire. I can tend to that arm of yours as well." Before she could get a response she grabbed Naruto by wrist and pulled him towards the tents.

"Oi, Naruto. Can you make sure Ino brings me some! Whenever she forgets I starve to death." The simple 'okay' response was given as Naruto snuck one last look at him. Shikamarus slender body made his ass pop.

Sitting down on a log by the campfire, which did not help his heat, Ino tended to his arm, and Chouji was eating a bag of chips. Inos hands looked soft and her lips, twice as much. From up close her breasts seem large; Naruto couldn't help but glare down her cleavage. He started to get hard, so he forced himself to look around the camp. Saw three tents: each able to fit two full grown people. One for Shikamaru and Chouji, and one for Ino, and...

"Ino, who's tent is that?" He pointed over at a tent far from the rest.

"It's Kibas."

"What the hell is he doing here. He's not apart of your squad."

"We needed a person who has expirience with tracking. There all done." She went back to tend to the food cooking above the fire.

Kiba left his tent with only pants and a fishnet shirt on. "Oh look, if it isn't the emo boy lover," Kiba teased and gave the blond a grin.

There were many things that enflared Narutos body and private area:  
...1- the fishnets exposed his nipples and well toned body.  
...2- Naruto loved to be teased.  
...3- without a large sweater or jacket to cover it, Naruto saw the outline of his privates perfectly.

"Hey dog breath, grandma Tsunade finally let you out of your cage?" They both laughed as kiba came to sit down next to him. "When did you start wearing fishnets again?"

...4- his smell was addicting

"When I felt like it, got a problem?"

...5- his additude enraged the fire within him.

"Nope as long as I don't have to sleep in the same tent as someone dressed as a whore." Ino and Chouji began to laugh.

"I don't mind, you can just stay out here and hope your emo boy comes over and makes you his bitch." Naruto began to blush and kiba followed. Then they both stared into eacothers eyes for a moment.

...6, no 7. Wait, 6. Definitely 6- his eyes were mesmerizing.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but we only have enough for four," spoke Ino, breaking the trance he was in.

"That's fine, I have some fruit I picked. It tastes chewy and different, but its pretty filling."

Then Kiba spoke.

...7- his voice sounded comforting.

"You can have mine, I'm not real hungry." He gave another grin. Naruto was getting even hotter.

"Thank you so much Kiba!" Ino handed him a bowl and a spoon with soup inside.

"It's just soup kid, nothing to go nuts over." Ino had another bowl that she was going to take to Shikamaru. Uhhm, can I bring that to him Ino?" She turned and gave him a strange look and replied 'no, and you know why.' Kibe blushed again which made Naruto wonder.

...8- he had expirience, enough to get someone so lazy to do it with someone so wild and energetic.

After everyone fished eating and went of to their tent, Naruto took off his sling to come to realize his arm was feeling perfect. He opened up his backpack and ate a couple of fruits. On his third, another bite proved to Naruto that this taste was vaguely familiar. Kiba came into the tent and sat on top of his sleeping bag. Akamaru was outside keeping watch.

When Naruto reached for another fruit, Kiba snatched his bag and took a bite out of one. "I like it."

"That's nice dog breath, now give it back!" His speech was starting to slurr.

"What's wrong with you?" Kiba was already on his 6th fruit. "Anyway, where'd you get these."

Ignoring the question, Naruto began to notice something strange. Everything looked bright and he started to become erect as he stared at Kibas nipples and crotch again. Then he looked up at his eyes to see that he was watching him, so Naruto looked the other way. A feeling of hot sensational tingles appeared on his cheeks.

"Anyway, I'm going to sleep, so I'm turning off the flashlight," slurred Kiba. "I know you don't have a sleeping bag, so you can cuddle up to me if you'd like."

Naruto turned and looked at the dog lover. The moonlight shone off of Kibas face that made it looks interestingly iridescent. His arm held open the bag for the fox to enter. His whole body and mustles glistened.

...9- he's beautiful.  
And that's all the excuses he need to do what he did next.

To Kibas surprise, Naruto wrapped his arm around his waist and pressed his entire body into Kibas. Blushing, he spoke again, "I was just teasing Naruto, I didn't even really want you t-" He was cut off when Naruto pressed his lips againsts the little dog lovers

"It's too late for that mutt, you shouldnt have looked so hot. And calm down, I can practically feel you face get redder."

Naruto kissed the other boy again, this time slipping his tongue inside, and wrapping his arms around his hips. Kiba zipped up the bag while the little fox layed on top, spreading Kibas legs as much as he could in the tight space. He started to thrust his pelvis into the other boy when the kiss broke apart again. "I don't know what you think, but its not going into my ass."

"just shut up and take off you clothes. I'll make you feel like a woman tonight." Kiba started to look violently red. They both undressed, which took forever and made it awkward for the both of them. All that was left was Naruto boxers. He finally slipped them off, tossing them on Kibas face.

"What the Fuck fox face! That's nasty!" Kiba shouted

"Apparently you don't think so." Naruto was speaking seductively to Kibas manhood. He placed his hand at the tip and twisted it with sweaty palms.

"Aaaghh, keep doing that!"

He obeyed, but only for about another minute. He then grabbed his own cock, and spoke again. "Wrap your legs around my hips. We're drenched in sweat, so I'm just gonna go right in." Surprisingly, and without protest, the dog lover did just what he was told and clung tightly around Narutos neck with his arms. Slowly, he entered Kibas hole, both moaning this time.

Naruto got to his knees, carrying his new playmate by the ass. Kiba hung on to him, feeling his insides expand in pain and ecstacy. He started to chew on Narutos earlobe, and Naruto kept shifting Kiba slight to try and find his prostate.

Screaming in enjoyment, Naruto finally kept this position, for about another few minutes. "Kiba.. I'm... About... To cum."

"NARUTO, I LOVE YOU!" Kiba howled as he finished all over Narutos abds, and Naruto inside of him. There was so much come it was practically streaming out. Naruto pulled out.

"Hehe, you love me now?"

"No, that's not what I meant i-"Naruto kissed kiba one last time.

"Shut up lover boy. It's cute."

Silence.

Nobody spoke, but instead they stared into eachothers eyes again.

_

The little dog lover, who woke up with his limbs intertwined with Narutos, had his head rested on the blonds chest. He looked up at the sleeping Naruto face and saw how majestic he looked in his slumber. His heart started to skip a few beat before he layed back down on the blue eyed wonder. 'You win Naruto. I admit it. I love you," he thought before passing out again.


	2. a night to remember

"How's your arm feeling Naruto kun?" All five shinobi were now headed back to Konoha, with Kiba stuck between Shikamaru and Naruto. The blond still felt exhausted after his big adventure last night in the sleeping bag. Him and Kiba both had pretty bad headaches, and a few other troublesome symptoms. However, when he ate some more fruits, they slowly went away. They were still really bad due to the fact that Naruto gave kiba most of the remaining fruits.  
"Im sorry, what was that?" Naruto was distracted about what was wrong with I'm last night.

"How's your arm?" Ino repeated.

"It's perfect, your jutsu seemed to have done that trick," Naruto said cheerfully, waving his arm.

Ino snuck up behind Kiba and pinched both of his butt cheeks, "sorry but I got no justsu to help you out here." Suddenly Kiba become really embarrassed. Ino walked back to her spot, leaving Kiba there feeling awkward.

Shikamaru reacted strangely to her comment, but just when he was about to ask what happened, Naruto wrapped his left arm around Kibas neck and spoke seductively, "its okay lover boy. The noises and movements you made say that this is more than worth it." Then he ruffled the dog lovers thick brown hair. He didn't know whether to feel pleased or more embarrassed.

The rest of the short walk to their homes was in silence. Kiba constantly shot glances at Naruto. He looked so handsome. Even though he's so tired, he still looked indestructible and fearless.

After speaking with lady Tsunade, they all came up with the idea to go out drinking ( Konohas legal age for drinking is 18, and most of them were already 19). Somehow, all of the Konoha shinobi of that age group met and drank at a single table in a bar. As they all reminisced about the old days, Naruto noticed how kiba strangely kept holding onto him, like wrapping his arms around him or resting his head on his shoulder or blushing around him.

More importantly, he noticed some of the other shinobi to started having issues with him: Shino, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and even Hinata. Drink after drink, Naruto ended up going past his limit.

"Ouch!" Naruto woke up when he fell onto the floor. Stumbling to get back up, he noticed kiba and Shikamaru naked on his bed. There were red marks all over the both of them, noticed a large white stream coming out of the both of them. Panicked, he checked to find himself glad he was stream-free. He walked to the bathroom to rinse his face and looked in the mirror.

Must've been a fun night.  
Why?

...1- he woke up naked to two people he was obviously sexually attracted to.  
...2- there were bite marks on his lip that were red that obviously broke the skin.  
...3- his ear had dry blood around it.

When he looked closely, he noticed that there was another bite mark. He grabbed a pair of boxers and slipped them on. Then he walked over to the fridge, took a couple of beers and sat at the table.

...4- he was hung over.

Kiba and Shikamaru woke up at the same time ( they werent cuddling, just faced the same direction.) "I'll make some food," said Shikamaru.

Kiba sat up and watched Naruto sip the bottle. He walked over and straddled him so they were face to face, with only the blond clothed. Kiba planted a kiss on his lips, and stole a sip of his beer. "you should be proud, you were an animal last night."

Before Naruto could respond, Shikamaru suddenly appeared behind him kissing his neck. "No, animal is an understatment. Your were a fucking God! Y'know, I believe I might fall for you."

...5- apparently he was a fucking God.., literally.

"Look, I can't remember a damn thing, so back up a bit. I'm not feeling well, so Shikamaru, get back to the stove, you're gonna burn the eggs! Kiba get your ass off of me and put something on!"

Both Kiba and Shikamaru obeyed with red faces. When kiba dressed his lower body, both the boys looked at the hot fox with a bottle in his mouth and a dark drop falling from his lips, then at eachother. Kiba ran over to Naruto and sat on his lap. He then wiped away the droplet and rested on his shoulder. "Do you really not want remember anything?" Naruto shook his head, slightly irritated at how adorable he was acting. "Hehe, then let's keep it a secret. You'll hate some of it. I love you even more now though."

...6- did something to make two boys, whom he never cared much about, go nuts for him.

He didn't care what he did, he wanted to know what all of this love crap was about. In the end, he decided that he shouldn't say anything, that their loose lips would eventually spill everything. "Foods ready Naruto kun."

It was a bit meal. Eggs, bacon, sausages, potatoes, y'know. The works.

Kiba changed his position so that he straddled the fox boy again. When Shikamaru placed two plates in front of them, Kiba took one and began feeding Naruto. "Kiba, what the hell are y- oh my God this is good. You two should wake up naked in my bed more often." Everybody laughed.

...7- you'll see.

He finished eating when his prediction turned out to be true. "I can't belive you proposed to Kiba sama in front of everyone Naruto. When he said yes, you cried so much." They both laughed.

"Are you fucking kidding me! Di- wha- a- We're... Married?" Kiba nodded.

"You did worse to me Naruto kun. You took us to the employee room and ate our as-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH! Are we actually married?" Kiba raised his hand with a golden ring.

"It's okay," he said pulling it off and placing it on the table. "This must be kind of a shock for you."

He for some reason found Kiba to be so cute.

...8- he humiliated himself in front of everyone.

Naruto couldn't hold it in anymore. He held and began to kiss him passionately. He tasted his lower lip to tell him to invite him in. Kiba teased him by nipping at the tip before swallowing it into his warm abyss of a mouth. Naruto then thought of Shikamaru, and flipped kiba around. He was beckoned over and he got to his knees. Pulling down Kibas pants, he placed the semi hard beauty in his mouth and immediately started to devour it.

Naruto took of his shorts and placed the tip at Kibas entrance, now biting his neck. He went in dry and fast. He heard kiba scream in pain so he slowed down till he moaned softly. Kiba was the first to finish and Shikamaru ate it immediately. Naruto pushed kiba down so they were both on their knees.

Shikamaru took his out, and plopped it in Kibas mouth. Naruto started to thrust into kiba faster and twisted his nipples. Shikamaru eventually came onto Kibas face and hair.

All that was left was Naruto. He placed his hand on Kibas manhood now and began massaging it like he did in the tent. When his load shot into kiba, Kibas exploaded into his hand.

They all layed down spooning eachother.

There was a thumping noise and loud groan. He looked towards the bathroom and saw Choji and Ino leaving the house. "Thanks for the fun. You should throw parties more often."

...9- he threw... A fucking... party.

He knew his landlord was gonna have a talk with him. It was worth it. he cuddled up to kiba as the little dog boy spoke again.

"I love you, you horny bastard. I had fun being Uzamaki Kiba, even just for a day."

'What the hell did i do last night?' Naruto thought.


	3. Kibas impure thoughts

Excuses chapter 3  
The impure thoughts of a canine

Kiba was walking Akamaru to train in the forest. Feeling his backside, he thought to himself 'maybe allowing Naruto to have sex with him when he was drunk was a bad idea. It was worth it at the time, yet now he couldn't even lay on his stomach to go sleep with out feeling great pain. He was only going to the forest because Akamaru has been begging to go.

After less than an hour, he already had to stop for a while from the pain. Akamaru barked to his master in worry. Something else was going on with Kibas body, but the pain grew and completely distracted him. His head felt hot. The pain in his lower back was equivalent getting whipped with a burning coil. He felt light and weak and was always short of breath. His ass was sore and easily cramped. Leg were wobbily. Insides gave sharp pains.

His whole entirety then became numb and everything became black.

A loud wooshing sound surrounded Kiba while he regained conciousness. It belonged to the wind. The weather was calm so there was only one reason it would be so loud.

Panicked, he stood, and turned his body to look at his behind. A large object (a third of the width of his leg) was in his pants that went just past the back of the knee. He sighed, pulling his pants down a bit, and pulling out a large bushy brown tail that exploaded to the size of his leg. Making sure his ass wasn't showing he lowered his brown ears into his hair, muffling the surrounding sounds to a normal volume. They blended in pretty well, since they were Brown and pointy, but they were too thick.

We'll Akamaru, I guess it happened again. I see I won't be visiting Naruto for a while. Why would that be?" The voice belonged to someone who obviously barely woke up. Shikamaru appeared from behind a tree rubbing his eyes.

"H-hey Shikamaru! What were you doing back there?" Said Kiba, hiding his tail behind his legs. The words 'back there' appealed to Kiba while looking at the beautiful Shikamaru.

"Just took a nap. I never get disturbed here by anyone. Hey why you red?" Kiba he'd no idea he was red, because he only preyed attention to the realizing his pains have gone. Shikamaru got within inches with his face. "Are you in heat again, your smell is definitely erotic."

Feeling like a huge burden was lifted off his shoulder, Kiba allowed his tail to move accordingly to his emotions. His ears subconsciously raised as he became used to the high, exaggerated volumes in sound they picked up. "You always seem to know. Guess that's why they call you a genius."

"I do happen to be the only one you've told before. There's nothing wrong with seeing him. Just no sex."

"But I can't help it, I lust for him too much. Maybe I should-"

"Kiba! You know better than that. You and Naruto aren't even together. He's just a Fuck buddy you got attatched too."

"That's not true!"

"Narutos just bicurious. That's what Ino heard from Sakura. It won't be good for you if you allow him to mate with you."

"Its different with him. I can't explain it, but I get this fuzzy feeling when he's around, inside my chest, and everything in the world stops when I look into his big beautiful eyes. If what you say is true, ill make him love me."

"I understand how you feel Kiba." Shikamaru started to sound sincere. "This undying loyalty that comes with being mated, doesn't go both ways. What if he doesn't love you back and breaks your heart."

"My loyalty will keep me strong enough to keep on fighting then."

"Then let me do it."

"We both know you're not a top, or apart of my clan, so this won't work. You need to be at least one."

"Well, it will just be one time Kiba, I promise. At least do this with someone you know who loves you." Shikamaru stole Kibas hand with his own.

"I see now. You're just jelous of Naruto." He took his back and ran off back to the villiage. Akamaru quickly followed.

"Damnit. I hope Kibas happy when this is all over. Sometimes, I think he should have a period instead of going into heat. He acts like a whiney bitch either way." Shikamaru looked down and saw the imprint of Kibas body in the grass. He payed down matching his body. "It smells like Kiba. Why am I so weird."

'Naruto is the one who should mate me' thought Kiba. He started to map it out in his mind.

...1- Naruto was the only one who was on top with Kiba, who began to whore around like a year after Naruto left.  
...2- they're both represent animals. And behave like them as well.  
...3- they say a person shows their true colors when they are faced with death, or drunk. And, well, you read the last chapter.

When he reached the door, the emo uchiha kid walked out before he could knock. Quickly retracting his ears and hiding his tail he spoke shyly. "Oh, hey Sasuke! What're you doing here?"

"Naruto was feeling stressed so I helped him... relieve it all." Kiba couldn't help but notice a red bruise on his neck.

"Oh. Well, see ya around I guess." Sasuke walked off, waving so the back of his hand faced the little canine. He waited infill he was gone before running off. As soon as he ran off he was pulled back by the tail. He turned and saw Naruto kneeling in his orange pants and no shirt.

"It's so soft!" Naruto had Kibas tail pressed against his cheek. His blue eyes shone off the tail and had a tranquil, beautiful aura that made Kiba practically fall in love all over again. Naruto stood back up. "Did you happen to see Sasuke? He left without waking me. Nevermind, want to come in and explain this?" He bent over, twiddled one of Kibas ears with his index finger, while sticking his tongue out slightly.

...4- he's so. So... Gorgeously sexy!

"S-sure." He obeyed like a normal dog. He ran in and curled up on the comfortable bed. The tail began to wag slightly. Akamaru sat in the kitchen and began to chew on some garbage.

Looking at the majestic Naruto, who got on all fours and deeply inhaled Kibas neck, causing them both to moan softly. "You smell..." He licked his neck roughly. "... And taste amazing."

"Naruto, we need to talk."

"Be quick. You look to sexy to leave untoutched." Narutos eyes looked heavy as he spoke seductively. 'Really Naruto. I have wanted to straddle and ride your fat cock till it shrivled up and suffocated to death.'

...5- he's so blunt about anything sex.

"Do you like me?"

"Heh, you're really intersting-"

"I didn't ask if I was interesting. I asked of you like me."

"Where this coming from Kiba." He only seemed interested in what was bothering kiba now.

...6- he's so sincere and caring.

"Are we together?"

"Uhhhm, are we supposed to be, cuz I kinda- nevermind about that. Did you think we were?"

"Kind of. I thought there was something. But I guess not."

Naruto took his hand and tilted Kibas head so their eyes stared into eachother. "You. Of all people. Don't notice I'm clueless? I was always nagged on by you on how it took forever for me to understand a situation. If you wanted to be my boyfriend, then just ask."

"Well, we are legally husbands." Kiba and Naruto giggled. Then they kissed.

...7- they are married after all  
...8- there was always a strong connection when they locked eyes.

"Why don't I just ask to make it official, seeing as I am the man of the relationship."

"The man? I'm sorry, but no Naruto. You may be on top, but I have a penis and I'm proud of it. I'm not a woman."

Naruto looked shocked then chuckled. "Of course you're not. Even a woman doesn't moan as loud as you." Kiba blushed. "Will you be my boyfriend, Kiba kun?"

"Yes, my beautiful blond fox face." Kiba kissed him back, this time slipping his tongue at his lower lip, begging for entrance. Naruto bit his boyfriends lip first and began nipping at the tip of his tongue before sucking on it.

They rolled so the dog boy was lying on top. The fox took the base of his tail and pet it over his ass. This teased Kiba as Naruto continuously cupped and massaged both cheecks passionately. They both paused kissing and took off their shirts, Kiba now laying up.

Naruto noticed the little lover boy was loving this a bit fast. His hard-on was making his pants fall off. The blond stroked Kiba till he came. There was so much, it had formed a puddle on Narutos abs and had a bit land on his cheek. Kiba bent over and licked it clean off.

Immediately, the fox lifted slammed the hound on his pulled off his own pants, then the hounds. He found that the hound had began sucking and biting on his fingers. Then he pulled them out. "Prepare me, before we mate. I want this to feel as pleasurable as possible."

Naruto slipped his two fingers into Kibas hole. He loved when the blond clung to the inside while pulling them out at the same time. Eventually he took them out and grabbed his own shaft. Kibas tail pulled up and covered his hole (purposely teasing his new boyfriend), with the last half wagging and tickling his abs.

"Hehe, you evil little dog breath. I have a great idea for when we do it." Kibas head tilted slightly. Naruto reached into his pants that were now on the floor. He pulled out two expensive golden rings and slipped it on both of their hands. Kiba blushed until his whole face was a light crimson. "I love you Kiba."

Kibas legs and arms wrapped around Naruto, while his tail wrapped around the left leg.

...9- they were madly in love.

Slowly, he finally thrust into Kiba and instantly they both moaned/screamed. His prostate was immediately slammed into and they stayed in that position for a long time. They stared into eachothers eyes, both crying slightly due to the over production of euphoria from Kibas heat. His condition made Kibas sweat cause Naruto to get hornier.

They both came simultaneously and kissed again. "You should move in with me Kiba, and ill let you wear that ring in public."

"I'd love to, in a month or two though, I have some commitments to my mom. "Can I still keep it?"

"What am I going to do with it? But visit everyday lover boy!"

They both slept that night happier than ever before. However, Shikamaru and Sasuke were both having trouble accepting this...


	4. sparks to the fire in the shadows

His apartment was clean, there was warm food in a pot on the stove, and a warm bath. Kiba must have prepared all of this and left early in the morning, bit he came back through the door with Akamaru by his side. "I thought you left to go home Kiba," Naruto asked with ramen hanging out from his mouth. "Where'd you go dog breath?"

"I can't keep Akamaru inside forever. He needed to go really badly," Kiba replied.

"I see." Naruto has never owned an animal before, so he tried to understand a lot of what Kiba did with his dog. "Not that I don't appreciate it, but why did you do all of this?"

"Just thought you should have a great morning for giving me such a great night." Kiba scratched the back of his head with his left hand. The ring on his finger reflected the sunlight. "I can finally see your floor now!"

"That ring looks good on you." Kiba gave an awkward smile and got a bit red. "Is this all an effect of having sex last night?"

"Err, maybe. I was in heat, and whenever a person in my clan goes into heat, they become attached to that person for the rest of their lives," Kiba explained. "But now that we're officially together, I'm telling you now: you ever cheat on me, I will kill you and that piece of shit you cheat on me with."

"Hehe, of course. I'd never cheat, but where's this coming from?"

"I saw the hikey on Sasukes neck yesterday. He's not allowed to be in a room alone with you ever again."

"Wow, you're jealous, aren't you? How cute!"

"Im serious naruto!"

"you won't have to worry about that anymore. Believe me."

-YESTERDAY-

"Thanks for the ramen!" Naruto was now walking down the road, unaware about where he should go. An arm pulled him into an alleyway.

"Naruto, we need to talk about Kiba," said Shikamaru sternly.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"I love him, and I don't want you to hurt him."

"Uhmmm, sorry about that Shikamaru, but him and I aren't even together."

"Good, then I won't feel bad for doing this." Shikamaru kissed Naruto, who was really surprised and broke away.

"I thought you loved Kiba?"

"I do. I love you you too. It's not our fault though, its yours."

Naruto laughed. "How's it my fault?"

Shikamaru pressed his body against Naruto while placing his palms on his chest. "You have this way about you that makes people immediately fall for you. Like when we woke up, the first thing I wanted to do was to make you food. I usually just sleep some more."

"Well thank you, but I'm not the right person for you. Neither is Kiba. I'm just bi curious, so this is too much for me to take in. You need someone who can tend to your needs."

"And what are you my needs to be?" Shikamaru backed up a couple of steps.

"Being lazy, blunt, smart, and easy to please. I know just the person for you!"

"Who?"

"Won't tell you. Meet him in the forest by the rock in an hour."

"You asked for me?" Sasuke was standing outside the doorway of Narutos apartment. Naruto grabbed his arm and dragged him inside. "Kiba doesn't please you anymore?"

"Why are you so jealous? You came onto me, and caused yourself to get heartbroken." Naruto looked at Sasukes hikeys on his neck and arm.

"Its your fault I fell for you."

"Why does everyone keep saying that! Nevermind, look I want you to meet up with someone in the forest."

"No."

"Its Shikamaru. He's gay, and willing to give it a try. You two are both calm and smart. It's perfect."

Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto. I'm going to be with you. I'll make you change your mind eventually and have you begging for me."

"If you really like me as much as you say, you'll give it a shot..."

An hour of persuasion, and Sasuke agreed to give it a shot.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru layer in the grass smelling Kibas scent and grasping handfulls of grass. "Why won't you love me?" A hot tear shed from his eye.

"Because you're being so creepy its gross." Shikamaru turned to look at the raven haired uchiha boy. He saw an arm reach out for him. "Get up, you usually aren't this pathetic."

Why would he ever be with such a traitor like Sasuke? Are they really that compatible? Shikamarubegan thinking about it extensively.

...1- their personalities complement eachother.  
...2- Sasuke is a genius.

When shikamaru stood up, he saw how much the uchiha had grown.

...3- he's so... Tall.

"Did Naruto tell you why he told us to meet up."

"Yes. And you?" Shikamaru nodded. "Do you know any good places to relax?"

He nodded again and used his hand to beckon Sasuke to come along.

...4- neither of them spoke much.. Just the way they liked it.

Once they reached the large boulder with grass growing on the top. Shikamaru lied down with his ass in the air again. "Can't think of a better spot."

Sasuke was mesmerized by it and subconciously said "I of two." Shikamaru saw Sasuke staring. The calm emo boy had a bold look on his face and perfect, unblemished skin.

...5- they found eachother sexually attractive.

"Heh, you like what you see?" Shikamaru rested his hand on the right cheek. Come and get it, if you dare."

To be continued in the next chapter...


	5. sparks to the fire in the shadows ii

***sorry, I had to rush yesterdays chapter! If its short, bear with it, because I'm new and terrible at this. Hopefully time will sharpen my skills. Try reading my other story as well (possessed pup). It's nowhere near as good as this one though, as recent ratings have proven. On that subject, I try to and have post something every midnight and this story has passed 1,200 and something views today. I'm happy :) anywhore, enjoy!***

Sparks to the fire in the shadows continued...

Sasuke stared at shikamaru with his plain ol' normal chill eyes, but inside, a battle raged on to continue keeping his cool. He looked to his left and calmly spoke, "if you're this much of a whore all of the time, then no wonder Kiba doesn't want you. It's sick"

Shikamaru expected this much from Sasuke, but never realized it would truely hurt this much. "No wonder Naruto doesn't want you. I was just teasing, you don't need to be so cold. You probobly don't even have a big enough dick to fit in anyway."

The tension caused a strange and deadly silence that should have caused them both to walk the other way, or fight. But neither happened. Instead, the raven haired boy thought 'this is to you, Naruto!' He walked over to the boulder and lay himself down next to the lazy genious and stared him in the eyes. "You were right."

"You have a small dick?" Even this made Sasuke laugh.

"Wow, for such a smart boy, you're pretty stupid. I was talking about this rock. Its soft."

"Heh. Of course I'm right. If anyone should know a good place to relax, it should be me!" Shikamaru bragged. He's stared back into Sasukes eyes as they faced eachother.

Sasuke wanted to pull a move and fast, but couldn't think of anything. He wanted to hold and wrap his arms around the tranquil boy in front of him, but had no excuses. Suddenly, he put his right arm under shikamarus head, and left arm around his waist.

"Can't wait even five minutes before trying to pull a move?" Shikamaru teased again.

"Of course not, I always have an excuse," argued the emo looking child, still thinking of one.

"Of course you have an excuse. So does everyone who wants to touch me. I've tried to stop being the way I am, but I love the look on a man's face when you show off what he wants. You, Sasuke, have an espessially sexy look on your face. Bacause of that, I get taken advantage of a lot. So tell me. What's your excuse?"

"I just wanted to make you comfortable, and keep you warm." Finally, a semi-adequate excuse. They stared into eachothers eyes blankly again. Shikamaru smiled.

"Dork, you're supposed to get closer for this to work." Shikamaru scooted really close to Sasuke so their bodies grinded against eachother with each breath. "Best excuse ever. You're so warm."

Sasuke wrapped himself tightly around him. They both quickly went to sleep. His eyes slowly creaked open to see the wind blowing lightly, caressing leaves along the way. A sweet aroma filled the air. He looked at Shikamaru to find a pair of eyes looking directly back at him. "Did you just wake up?"

"No. Ive been awake keeping warm." His eyes were so calm. "Thanks for being my blanket."

"Is that all I am to you?" Sasuke teased. They both chuckled. "Are you hungry? I hardly ever see you eat."

"No. I usually only eat maybe twice a week. I never do anything but play strategy games and rest. In plus, whenever I have sex, I like to be really clean inside." Sasuke had nothing to say about this. It really shocked him how Shikamaru was so open about his sexual tendencies.

"About what you said earlier, what do you mean that people always have excuses for what they do to you?"

Shikamaru looked kind of sad now. "Many shinobi have sex with me without asking." Sasuke looked kind of angry and asked 'who?' "Well there's Shino, Neji, and Kakashi sensei. And they do it often. The only time I enjoy it is with Kakashi, but sometimes I don't and it hurts."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure no one hurts you again." Sasuke spoke, tightened his grip.

"That's why I love Kiba. He asked, and when I said 'no,' he stopped advancing on me. He kissed me when I didn't want to, but stopped when he learned I didn't like it." Shikamaru buried his face in Sasukes chest. "Now he's stuck on Naruto, and I'm left with you. And you already think I'm a whore."

Sasuke, now hurt by the fact that shikamaru was STUCK with him. He didn't even try to have sex with shikamaru at all. He just wanted to hold him. Nothing else was needed: no sex, no kissing, and not even talking. But now, he wanted to talk his heart out. "Shikamaru, you don't have to be stuck with me. Either you want to chance being with a man who wants to have an honest and sincere relationship, or contiue chasing Kiba, who was good for you at one time, but moved on."

He was really hurt by the reality check he was given by Sasuke.

...6- he points out things in people that they don't notice themselves.

Sasuke waited to hear shikamarus response. He had completely forgotten about Naruto and focused only on the boy before him. "And who would you suppose that is Susuke kun?"

"Me, dork. Be my boyfriend, and we can become the greatest couple to ever do nothing together all day. If anyone hurts or bothers you, ill kill them. I'll train and protect you all day, and hold you every night. This relat-"

...7- he cared. As much of a dick he can be. He cared. A lot.

"Yes." Sasuke looked at him stunned. Then finally, and maybe for the first time ever, he was red. "Just shut up, you tiring me out."

Shikamaru placed his lips gently on Sasukes, and they seemed to kiss for hours. Sasuke released Shikamarus hair, which made him look really emo as it covered his face, and was layered interestingly.

"Are you getting aroused by my hair? You emos make no sence to me. Thank God your so hot though." Sasuke noticed he was getting hard but ignored it. He ran his fingers through Shikamarus hair (which was shoulder length) to find it surprisingly soft.

"You're so beautiful with it free like this."

"Well congradulations. Only you and my parents have seen it like this. You are my first boyfriend after all."At this Shikamaru started kissing Sasuke again, slipping his tongue in this time. After the longest time time, Shikamaru spoke again, "this may be fast, but let's have sex." Sasuke was shocked again.

"I thought maybe you wanted to wait a while before that."

"I can't think of a reason not to."

Without complaining, he went on all fours, hovering about Shikamaru, and started to chew on his cheek, jaw, neck, collarbone, and ear.

...8- he's a sadist (a sadist is the 'other half to a masochist. Instead of enjoying pain, they enjoy causing it.)

They both quickly undressed.

"It's cold Sasuke." They were naked and Sasuke was focused on the boys naked body. It was unique. Nice and slender, but not too skinny. he was also hairless. Shaved? No, he's too busy sleeping to do that. Immature? Probobly not. His crotch was below average but big enough to not belong to a child. "Stop staring at my dick Sasuke. It's small, I know, but its not like I use it. It's not nice to stare."

"Shikamaru, its not that small. I wouldnt mind letting you penetrating me sometimes, so don't look so down."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I only like it up the ass Sasuke." Shikamaru started to look mad. "Now fuck me, so the fire you light inside of me will keep me safe from any winds that try to freeze me."

Sasuke sneakishly used a jitsu that summoned a bunch of snakes. They wrapped themselves around shikamaru and kept their fangs sunken in him in several spots. Whenever he moved from pleasure, their rough stomachs bruised Shikamarus sensitive skin. Blood came from the places he was bitten, causing him to shout in pleasure.

Sasuke moved to Shikamarus manhood. He licked the tip, and watched it twitch. Then all at once, he placed the entire thing in his mouth at once. Bobbing his head, and massaging it with his tongue. Shikamaru couldn't use his hands to muffle his moans, because the snakes held him down. At one point, he screamed the loudest and climaxed into Sasukes mouth. He turned to the side to spit it out when a shadow wrapped around him and covered his mouth. He looked at Shikamaru. His face was redder than what seemed possible, and a heavy amount of tears poured down his cheeks.

"Hah-hah-hah. Swallow hah-hah it.." said Shikamaru in exhaustion. Sasuke hated to swallow. He felt its salty, buttery, bitter taste make his mouth warmer. It grossed him out so much, he could swear he feels them moving. "Hah-hah. Eat it, then Fuck me raw. Between the grass and the sweaty sex, my ass is ready for you, but you need my seed in you." Slowly he drank it. "Good. Now let's get started..."

It was now the next night when they were both finally woke up.

"Sasuke, you're so nice to me. Thank you." They both layed down on the rock, completely naked, bruised, and covered in cum. Neither of their hair looked normal. Sasukes cock was now flaccid and red as well as Shikamarus butt cheecks. Both of their nipples had dry blood and what would soon become scars.

"You're amazing Shikamaru."

"Nothing compared to you though. I lo-"

"Wait, I want to be the first to say it. I love you, Shikamaru. More than anything." Shikamaru laughed histerically.

"I was going to say, I loved the sex last night." Sasuke blushed violently. "Its okay, I love you too. Fag."

They kissed one more time, ending the chapter, and the story. We always make excuses for what we do throughout the day, so make the ones that create memories that last a lifetime.

Oh you never heard number nine right? Okay:

...9- Sasuke may have lost sight of the right path once, but now he's realized all he's only ever wanted was a love, that would forever be his own...


End file.
